


A Piece of Home

by TheyCallMeTrev (wrasslesmut)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trev's got a gift for her commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/TheyCallMeTrev
Summary: Cullen has a hard time sleeping when the Inquisitor is away so she tries to rectify that situation.





	A Piece of Home

_“Y’know, when I asked you to move into my quarters the intent wasn't for you to stay locked in your office when I’m away.”_  

She’d said that to him so many times, yet here he was yet again. In his office, climbing up the ladder to where his old bed was. He knew that if she found out, he’d be in for some disappointed pouting and her silent worrying as he took the time to tend to whatever injuries she’d received while out in the Hinterlands.

What was she even _doing_ out there, anyways? All he’d been told was that Bull was onto something big, and that they needed to leave for the Hinterlands by dawn. That was a week ago, and he’d received the letter from her stating that they made it to their camp in one piece so he knew he didn’t have to search the Frostback Mountains for her again.

But he still couldn’t figure out why the Hinterlands.

“What big thing could Bull- oh.” Cullen cut himself off, his armor now removed and on a stand against the wall. _“Oh._ Dragons.”

It was the only thing that made sense, and he found himself quickly descending the ladder to go back to his desk and find the letter he had already read about six times. She had to have told him without explicitly saying it, she typically did.

_‘Commander,_

_We’ve arrived at the Duskllight Camp with little issue. Bandits here and there but Bull has been particularly giddy as of late and had them struck down before I had time to pull an arrow. I fear I may be rusty when it’s time for the big fight._

_We’re taking the day to rest and prepare and, should no major injuries occur, we’ll be headed back to Skyhold before dusk tomorrow. Hopefully, we don’t have a situation like in the Emprise, with Varric being pulled into the air and flown around. Bull thinks it’ll be fun to watch again ~~and I agree (but you cannot tell Varric that).~~ ~~It still amazes me that Varric wasn’t injured when he was picked up like that.’~~_

He didn’t need to finish the letter because he realized that he hadn’t actually read that part (which was the _only_ reason he would have missed those glaringly obvious context clues). He was more focused on the last paragraph that was about how much she missed him and would make sure to bring something “delightfully Fereldan” back for him. He was eager to see what it was, and hoped it was something for ~~her~~ _their_ quarters.

He knew it was her space first and she had it decorated to her liking, as was her right to do so, but everything about the room screamed “Free Marches”. It was...difficult for him to be in there without her for that reason, because he didn’t have any good memories from his time in Kirkwall. But he didn’t know how to convey that to her at all, because she was so proud of being from the Free Marches and he didn’t want her to feel shamed for that in any way. She carried so many of his burdens already, the last thing he wanted was his past causing her to lose anything from her personal quarters that made her feel at home in Skyhold. He didn’t want his past to cause her any more pain than it already did.

“Maker’s breath,” The Commander sighed, setting the down on his desk and tapping his fingers against the solid wood as he thought through the situation that was the quarters he shared with the Inquisitor.

* * *

 

“At least make the room look like you’ve been sleeping in it,” Leliana commented, looking to Cullen as he let out a sigh. “She gets back tomorrow, Cullen.”

“I’ve tried in the past. She figures it out quickly and instead of being bothered, she's angry with me for trying to lie to her.” He shut down the idea, opening the letter she had hand-delivered. It had been sealed with the Trevelyan family seal rather than the Inquisition’s, which was how he knew it was a personal letter and not business. That was also why Leliana had hand-delivered it instead of sending a scout.

“She worries about you while she’s away.” The spymaster commented, gently tapping Cullen’s desk before heading towards the door. “Not so much about the sleeping in your office thing, mostly how much she feels you’re working that would lead to you sleeping in your office while she’s away.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Cullen assured, earning a nod from Leliana as the spymaster exited the room. This meant that he had to figure out what to say to her. But that could wait until after he read her letter to him.

_‘My dearest Cullen,_

_We’re all alive and nobody has any serious injuries, and I'm hoping this letter gets to you before I do. I don't want you worrying, but I did receive a rather nasty scratch from one of the dragonlings that snuck up on me. Vivienne doubts it'll scar while Bull and Sera hope it will, but the healers back at camp gave me a special salve that should ease whatever scarring may occur._

_I only told you because I don’t want you fussing over me when you see it. I’ll be fine, I promise._

_I look forward to seeing you, and giving you your gift before I steal it for myself. Do me a favor and be in your office when I return? You don’t need to be awake, I only ask so I don’t have to hunt you down when I return to Skyhold._

_See you soon,_

_Trev.’_

 

She wasn’t asking much of him for him to be in his office, if anything she was essentially giving him a free pass. However now that he knew she would be returning within the next day, he wanted to be everywhere _but_ his office.

The kitchen staff needed to be ready to cook her favorite for tomorrow’s dinner, and her bath should be kept warm and ready for her return. Not to mention the stables, those should be ready for her and the inner circle to leave their mounts before they went to rest themselves. And the scouts should know to let them have their time to themselves before demanding reports on the behalf of the advisors.

“Maker, there’s so much to do and she wants me to stay _here_?” He asked himself, planting his hands on his desk with a sigh.

“I thought that would have been easy for you,”

“You know I grow eager for you to return,” He responded, turning to see her closing the door to his office behind her. She didn’t lock the door, so he knew her intentions were as pure as they could be with the mischievous smirk on her face. “For my sanity, may I tend to whatever injuries you have?”

“Of course; but we can do that in our quarters, yes?”

“Certainly.” Cullen smiled, reaching out to take her hand but noticing that her hands were held behind her back. “What do you have?”

“It’s a gift for you, did you not read my letter?”

“I did, you said it was ‘delightfully Fereldan’, if I remember correctly?”

“Indeed I did,” She grinned, wiggling her shoulders as she inched closer to him. “Close your eyes.”

He was going to question her, but decided not to because he was just as excited to receive this gift as she was to give it to him. He complied with her request, trying his hardest not to smile as he heard her shuffling around him for a moment before something plush was shoved into his arms.

“A… pillow?” He questioned, keeping his eyes shut until she prompted him to look at it. It was a pillow, but stitched into the fabric of the pillow was what looked like the outline of a mabari.

“There’s more in our quarters, but I figured this was a good start.”

“More pillows?”

“Pillows only because you complain mine are too plush,” She started, taking his hand and leading him out to the bridge between his office and the library. “But part of why we went out there, other than the dragon, was to get some more Fereldan-y things for our quarters. Blankets, bed linens, curtains, some heraldry I thought you might like. But not a lot, because I figured you’d want to be part of that discussion on how our quarters are decorated, but it’s a start.”

“You didn’t have to do that, they were your quarters first and-“

“And now they’re _our_ quarters, Cullen. You need to be just as comfortable as I am in there and, if that means putting portraits of mabari and a map of Ferelden on the wall then I’m willing to do that.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“So long as they’re _tasteful_ portraits of mabari.” She clarified, stopping to lean on the railing so she could look down on the main hall. “They’re all eagerly awaiting my arrival, it’s a shame to disappoint them.”

“Most of them are from Orlais, I’m not too disappointed in your decision to not deal with them.”

“Is that the official opinion of the Inquisition Armies?”

“It’s the official opinion of the Commander. My men are more than welcome to hold their own opinions regarding the guests of the Inquisition.”

“Oh, it sends shivers down my spine when you get all diplomatic.” She teased, pushing off the railing and removing her coat as they walked along the walkway to get to the door to their quarters. “Maybe we should put off looking into redecorating?”

“I’m not doing anything of that nature with you until I’ve gotten the chance to tend to your injuries.”


End file.
